Kiss in a Rain
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Otro día lluvioso en Forks. Bella estaba esperando que bajase la intensidad de la lluvia para poder irse a su casa cuando un chico de pelo cobrizo le hace una pregunta: “Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?” Bella/Edward TH UA.


**Disclaimer:** Si, Edward Cullen es mío; *todos miran wtfqueados la pantalla de la PC*. Bueno no, no es cierto. Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y eso incluye a Edward. La trama de esto si es mía, toda mía.

**Summary:** One-Shot; Otro día lluvioso en Forks. Bella estaba esperando que bajase la intensidad de la lluvia para poder irse a su casa cuando un chico de pelo cobrizo le hace una pregunta: "Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?" Bella/Edward TH UA.

* * *

**Kiss in a Rain**

La lluvia no es _tan_ mala.

Otro día lluvioso en Forks.

Estaba bajo el techo de la escuela, junto con otros doscientos estudiantes. Era la hora de la salida, pero todos estábamos agrupados bajo lo seco, esperando a que la casi-tormenta bajase de intensidad.

Moria por ir a casa y dormir un poco, pero mi monumental _Chevy_ estaba en el estacionamiento, el mismo donde se encuentran los coches de los otros estudiantes.

Solo algunos valientes —ridículos— corrían bajo la intensa lluvia por todo el campus hasta llegar a sus carros, pero la gente normal decidíamos esperar.

Suspire.

—¿Están lloviendo perros y gatos verdad? —pregunto una aterciopelada voz. Me quede estática, quieta, pensando en las probabilidades de que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugarreta. Una mano suave toco mi hombro— ¿Bella?

Sonreí, al menos no me estaba volviendo loca. Gire para encararlo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su suéter azul y su pantalón de mezclilla informal. Sus ojos verdes, tan grandes y hermosos como el amanecer, estaban clavados en mí. Su boca estaba formando una media sonrisa, torcida.

—E-Edward… tartamudee. _Genial Bella, _me recrimino mi conciencia, _¿no puedes ser un poquito mas obvia acerca de tu obsesión-enamoramiento con Edward?_ Me golpee mentalmente.

—Bella —sonrío. Paso su mano por sus desordenados cabellos color bronces. Perfectos como todo el— ¿vaya clima, no?

—S-si —tartamudeé de nuevo. Es que simplemente no puedo formar una oración coherente cuando estoy cerca de el. Las manos empezaron a sudarme.

Sentí un empujón. Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton se abrieron paso entre la multitud —yo termine siento parte de _la _multitud—, y se posesionaron en medio del campus. Corrieron por la lluvia y pararon en seco, tomaron sus caras y se besaron ferozmente. Las manos de Newton bajaban por todo el cuerpo y ella y Jessica tenia una mano debajo de la camisa empapada de Mike.

Si bajaran la intensidad del beso, dejaran de manosearse y se guardarán sus lenguas para ellos y no nos las mostraran al publico, seria romántico.

_Un beso bajo la lluvia._

Suspire de nuevo.

—Eso fue… —comenzó Edward mirando a Jessica y a Mike.

—… asqueroso —termine por el. Río, con su exquisita risa.

—Iba a decir intenso, pero tu palabra describe mejor la situación —río y me uní a su risa.

Despues nos quedamos en silencio. Los dos volteando a la nada, viendo la lluvia caer.

—Bella, yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —parecía nervioso.

Asentí sin dejar de ver como la casi-tormenta queria pasar de nivel a tormenta.

—Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?

Deje de respirar, mi aliento se atasco en mi garganta. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para centrarse en mis mejillas. Tambien deje de parpadear. Bueno, en realidad me quede mas quieta que una estatua; me gire roboticamente hasta encararlo y ver que estaba sonrojado como yo.

—Yo… no… —mire al piso. Esto definitivamente es lo más vergonzoso que me pudo haber pasado.

A continuación, su calida mano tomo la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos. El aire se atasco en mi garganta de nuevo y de pronto me vi caminando hacia la lluvia.

El agua golpeaba ferozmente mi rostro, empapándome por completo. Pero con la mano de Edward sosteniendo la mía, bien podríamos estar caminando sobre piedras calientes y para mi seria el mismo paraíso.

Se paro en medio del campus y soltó mi mano, para llevarla a mi cintura. Me pego a el, pecho con pecho.

Y la vista estaba endemoniadamente bien; Edward estaba totalmente empapado, tanto como yo, pero el paresia recién sacado de un comercial. Su ropa se pegaba a el, dejándome ver y _sentir_ sus músculos.

—E-Edward… —dije al sentir como aproximaba mi rostro al suyo.

—Shh… —susurro y sentí como su calido aliento golpeo mi cara. Cerré los ojos y aspire profundamente, queriéndome llenar de el. Olía a menta, delicioso. Sonreí y cuando abrí los ojos note que el me miraba intensamente. Se acerco más y cerro los ojos. Lo imite, esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Y entonces… paro en seco. Se quedo a menos de un milímetro de mí, quieto. Nuestras narices se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones de mezclaban, pero nadie se movía, nadie hacia nada.

_Te toca a ti_, una voz en mi interior me grito, supongo que mi sentido común, _¡te toca dar el segundo paso!_

Me pare de puntitas, ignorando la lluvia golpeando, mi pelo escurriendo, mi posible aspecto de rata mojada, mi ropa empapada y el violento viento que soplaba y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Suaves, magníficos, exquisitos, perfectos.

Fue mágico. Como sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos para que se besaran entre ellos. Movió sus labios contra los míos y yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo como me apretaba un poco mas de una manera cariñosa contra el. Entreabrió los labios y compartió su oxigeno. Me sobresalte un poco, y en respuesta sonrío contra mí.

Entonces comprendí que mis brazos caían flácidos hacia mis costados. Rodé los ojos para mi misma y con delicadeza moví mis manos hacia su cuello, donde las deposite. Inconcientemente, mi pie hizo "pop" **(1)**.

Una de las manos de Edward abandono mi cintura y se dirigió a su cuello. Busco a tiendas una de mis manos y cuando la encontró, la bajo de su cuello y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Y de pronto, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior. Por tercera vez en el día, el aire se ataco en mi garganta. Me quede quieta, paralizada. Pero no por disgusto, no, claro que no, si yo estaba prácticamente en el cielo, si no por que no sabia que hacer. Edward malinterpreto mi rigidez y comenzó a separarse de mi.

Susurre un «no» y con mi mano en su cuello lo atraje a mi de nuevo. Sonrío contra mí. Imite su último movimiento; pase mi lengua tímidamente por su suave labio inferior sonrío mas. Abrió su boca y mi lengua entro en ella. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no sabia que hacer. El me entendió y con su lengua busco la mía, empezando un baile único, un baile dulce, tierno y perfecto.

¡Maldito aire! ¿Por qué es necesario respirar? Me separe jadeando y baje mi brazo de su cuello, solamente para envolver su torso y abrazarlo. Puse mi mejilla contra su corazón y escuche sus latidos. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

Sonreí.

Lo bese. Bese a Edward Cullen. Mi amor platónico desde tercero de primaria.

No fue un asqueroso beso como el de Mike y Jessica. No, fue dulce, apasionado, pero dulce, tierno y simplemente perfecto.

—Paro de llover… —susurro. Me moví un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder ver el cielo. Y efectivamente, ya no llovía, pero eso no era todo, si no que también el cielo estaba despejado y había sol.

Sol. Cielo despejado. Forks. _Extraño_.

—Vamos, necesitamos volver —dijo y quito su mano de mi cintura. Caminamos en silencio, aun tomados de la mano, hasta el estacionamiento, donde todos los estudiantes estaban. No podía parar de sonreír.

Llegamos a mi monumental _Chevy_ y cuando alcé la vista para despedirme, vi que Edward estaba muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Me sonroje. Tomo mi otra mano y la entrelazo con sus dedos.

—Bella yo… —dijo mirando nuestras manos— tengo que decirte que… —cerro los ojos y tomo una gran respiración— me gustas, me gustas mucho —alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos— me gustas desde que éramos unos niños. Estoy enamorado de ti, y te quiero como a nadie…

Todas las mariposas del mundo se agruparon en mi estomago. Sonreí como idiota. Mi amor platónico me estaba confesando que estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí más.

—… y quiero hacerte una pregunta —susurro—, ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Si es por que fuera físicamente imposible, yo ya me abría derretido. Las piernas me estaban fallando, y sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina. Quise hablarle, quise decirle que si, y que yo también lo quería, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Malinterpreto mi silencio y miro al piso, con expresión triste. Solté una de mis manos de su agarre y levante su barbilla para que me mirara. No se de donde saque el valor, pero me acerque y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurre cuando me separe, teníamos pegadas nuestras frentes— y si, quiero ser tu novia.

Sonrío y se acerco a darme un abrazo.

—Te quiero –susurro en mi oído—, te quiero tanto.

Cuando se separo, me miro directamente a los ojos y después acerco sus labios a los míos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Se dice que cuando tu pie hace "pop" se levanta del piso. Las que ya vieron "_El Diario De Una Princesa_" (película de Disney) saben a lo que me refiero ;)

* * *

Aww simplemente lo ame. Estaba escuchando la canción de "_Kiss the Rain_" de _Yurima_ cuando me vino a la mente esta pequeña historia. ¿Tierno? Eso es espero. Me la pase toda la madrugada de ayer escribiéndolo. Y luego cuando le di "guardar" y no se guardo r_r así que tuve que escribir lo de nuevo.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un bonito review ;) **(cejas)** yo se que ustedes quieren _hacerlo_ **(cejas) **Sin albur xD

¡Un beso!

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
